Today's violin follows the configuration of the ancient Italy famous artisan, it has been more than three hundred years. The classical configuration of violin is shown in FIG. 1.
The traditional violin comprise a head end, strings, codes, sound columns, a bass beam, a fingerboard, a faceplate, a backplate, side plates, first wood, tail wood, angle wood and bow. The violin imitated the traditional violin is not satisfied with the volume and tone usually.
In order to improve the timbre and volume of the violin, people improve each part of the violin. The cavity of the violin is the mainly part, which produces sound and resonance, improvement of the configuration of the cavity will directly influence the volume and timbre of the violin.
AntonioStradivari, famous violin maker, almost take his whole life (from 1690 to 1713) to change his works to pursuit the best violin shape.
Violin is a sound generator and resonant box. The oscillation of the sound in the cavity is completed by the sound wave reflected up and down by the reflecting surface of the faceplate and the backplate. In order to create harmonious oscillation, the reflecting surface should be elastic, uniform, smooth and continues. Each kind of sound has particular requirement for the reflecting surface position, area distribution and relative distance. It is closely related to the inner surface of the faceplate and the backplate. For making the best violin, a reasonable scientific configuration is very important.